Silver Linings
by FabulouslyUnique
Summary: Not every situation has a silver lining. Some are so dark, so hopeless, that you simply resign yourself to your fate. That is the case for a group of mutants, held captive against their will with no one coming to save them. That is, until their captors kidnap the wrong mutant... SYOC, look inside for details.


Hello all! I am in need of a few OCs! You can find the form on my profile page. Please PM any OCs you want considered. I'm looking to fill about eight spots.

I own Jean's companion in this chapter, but that's it. I own nothing else.

* * *

A soft groan slipped past pale, pink lips as green eyes slowly fluttered open. The bright, florescent lights blinded her for a few seconds, causing her to raise a slender hand to shield her eyes. When her eyesight returned to normal, she slowly sat up and looked around the room she was in.

All of the walls were solid white, which only served to make the florescent lights seem brighter. There were no windows and only one door. The only piece of furniture was the twin bed she was currently occupying.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and cautiously stood up. She hesitantly headed for the door, eyes darting around with every step she took. She grasped the silver knob firmly in one hand and tried to turn it, only to find that it was locked. Realizing that there was no way to unlock it from her side of the door, she held her hand just above the knob, calling on her telekinesis.

Nothing happened. Frowning, she closed her eyes and tried connecting with the professor or Scott telepathically. Again, nothing happened. Panic burst to life inside of her as she wrapped both hands around the door knob. She twisted and pulled, but to no avail. The door didn't open.

"Let me out!" she cried, banging her fists against the cold, metal surface. When she heard footsteps coming toward the door, she stopped, feeling hope rise within her. "Please, just let me out."

"Did you fit her with a prohibitor?" a deep, male voice questioned after the footsteps came to a stop on the other side of the door.

"Sure did, boss," another male voice replied. His accent indicated he was Australian, reminding her of Pyro. "She's not gettin' away."

"Good," the 'boss' said.

Footsteps echoed through the silence again, this time moving away from the door. "No!" she cried, banging her fists against the door again as the hope inside of her withered and died. "No! Let me go!"

"It's useless," a feminine voice called out after the footsteps had completely faded. It sounded like it was coming from a room to the right of her own. "You're not getting out of here. None of us are."

"None of-" she began, her hand flying to her mouth as her green eyes widened in shock and horror. "How many?" It was the first question she could think to ask. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

"Not sure," was the reply. "Maybe twenty or so."

"Twenty?" she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the door before sliding down it to sit on the cold floor. "All mutants?" she asked in a louder tone, though she feared she already knew the answer.

"Pretty sure."

"How -" She paused to take a deep breath, bracing herself for the answer to her next question. "How long have you been here?"

"Me specifically?" the voice replied. "Maybe six months. It's hard to tell time. Some of the others have been here longer."

"What's the longest?"

"Two years," this reply was so soft she almost didn't hear it.

Tears slipped past her closed eyelids to travel down her cheeks. Some poor soul had been kept here for two years, having God only knows what done to them. Her lips pressed into a thin line as her eyes suddenly shot open, a fierce determination burning within the green orbs.

"I have friends," she informed her companion. "Powerful friends. They'll come looking for me. When they find me, and they will," Scott's face flitted through her mind, "they'll save you, all of you, as well."

"That would be nice," her companion responded in a wistful tone.

"The X-Men _will_ come," she stated firmly.

"X-Men?" her companion called back loudly, a barely noticeable hint of hope in her tone. The silence was suddenly filled with hushed whispers. "You're one of the X-Men?"

"Jean Grey," she replied with a proud smile.

The hushed whispers didn't die down, but her companion was still the only one to speak loud enough for her to hear. "Maybe we will be saved after all."

Jean tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear, green eyes darting over to the wall she presumed her companion was behind. _We will get you all out of here_ , she silently promised.

* * *

There is the prologue. Please be aware that your character, should you decide to send one in, will be a captive for the first few chapters of the story. Brownie points for anyone who can guess the bad guy!


End file.
